With the development of society and the diversification of leisure activities, barbecue is more and more popular in people's life. Barbecue oven is the necessary tool for barbecue activities, and at present, gas type barbecue oven and solid fuel type barbecue oven are usually used. Compared with the solid fuel type barbecue oven using wood charcoals as the main fuel, the combined type of barbecue oven is widely accepted for its advantages of clean, smokeless and no pollution to foods.
Barbecue ovens are usually provided with an object placement shelf for placing the raw materials or utensils for barbecue. The object placement shelves of the current barbecue oven are mostly disposed at one edge or one side of the barbecue ovens; when the barbecue oven is not used, the object placement shelf can not be folded, so that the whole volume of the barbecue oven is relatively big, the barbecue oven is not portable, and the unfolded object placement shelf is easy to be destroyed or polluted.